Naomy Saeki
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Naomy es hija de Kayako y la hermana mayor de Toshio, intenta llevar una vida tranquila despues de la tragedia de su familia pero cuando se entera de la maldicion trata de hacer todo lo posible de salvar las almas que entran a la casa o se vean involucradas por las victimas, aunque eso significa saber el pasado de la familia de su madre.
1. Prologo

**Tokyo, Japón**

 **8 de Agosto 2001**

 _Querido Diario_

 _Hoy me voy con la tía Naoko para ir a una de las mejores escuelas al otro lado de Tokyo, es una escuela para niñas y esta a 4 horas de casa, así que mi madre creyó que es mejor que me vaya con ella._

 _Me duele mucho irme y dejar a mis padres, mi hermanito Toshio y mi lindo gatito..._

-¡BU!-grita un niño de siete años de cabello y ojos negros apareciendo por detrás

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita una hermosa adolescente de catorce años de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos negros cayendo de la cama por el susto

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!- ríe el niño cayendo al suelo riendo a carcajada

-¡TOSHIO!-grita la niña parándose furiosa- ¡No fue divertido!

-Vamos Naomy, considéralo mi susto de despedida-dice Toshio sentándose divertido

-Muy gracioso-dice agarrando su diario-No puedo creer que hoy sea el día en que me vaya

-¿Por qué no puedo irme contigo?-pregunta Toshio levantándose viéndola

-Yo me iré a una escuela para niñas… aunque… no sé por qué no te puedo llevar conmigo con la tía Naoko y vayas a una escuela para niños allá-dice Naomy con tristeza

-Papa dice que soy muy pequeño para irme lejos de casa-dice Toshio con tristeza-pero cuando sea mayor iré a donde tu vayas-emocionado

-Toshio, yo planeo que cuando termine la preparatoria voy a viajar por el mundo a encontrar mi destino-dice Naomy viendo la ventana-por suerte mama me apoya, papa… un poco pero dice que no me olvide de mi lugar de origen… pero es obvio que es algo que jamás olvidare-viendo a su hermanito-disfruta tu infancia… nadie es un niño para siempre… algún día lograras ser un gran pintor como deseas.

-Sí, eso seré algún día-dice Toshio emocionado

Naomy le sonríe con ternura, a pesar de que su hermano le hacía de vez en cuando travesuras ella lo adoraba con todo su corazón, para ella Toshio es el mejor hermanito del mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Nos llamaras todos los días?-pregunta Toshio viéndola

-Todos los días-dice Naomy sonriendo

-¡NAOMY! ¡NAOMY HORA DE IRNOS!-grita su padre desde las escaleras

-Llego la hora-dice Naomy yendo por sus maletas-¿Me ayudas con mi mochila?

-Si-dice Toshio agarrándola junto con una bolsa

Ambos baja por las escaleras y miran a sus padres, Kayako y Takeo Saeki, Naomy era la viva imagen de su madre, su padre siempre le dice que será la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Estoy lista-dice Naomy a sus padres

-Naomy… ten-dice su padre dándole una cajita

Naomy lo agarra, lo abre sacando un hermoso guardapelo de plata, lo abre viendo la fotografía de su familia reunida y detrás de ellos estaba la casa.

-Aaawww papi-dice Naomy abrazándolo-me encanta, mama ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?-acercándose a ella

Kayako asiente agarrando el collar se lo pone

-Te ves muy hermosa-dice su madre sonriendo y Naomy le sonríe- Pórtate bien con mi hermana, prométeme que nos llamaras todos los días

-Lo hare mama-dice Naomy abrazándola- prométanme que cuidaran de Toshio y de Mar-viendo al gato negro acostado en el sillón de la sala

-Yo cuido a Mar-dice Toshio rápidamente

-Y nosotros a Toshio-dice Kayako divertida para después volver a abrazar a su hija- Mi pequeña… te amo… nunca lo olvides

-Y yo a ti-dice Naomy abrazándola con fuerza-a todos ustedes-dice abrazando a Toshio mientras que Takeo le sonríe.


	2. 3 años despues

**Tokyo, Japón**

 **3 años después**

Un fuerte y molesto ruido que venía de un despertador despierta a Naomy quien lo golpea varias veces molesta hasta que lo logra apagar. En eso algo salta en su cama y se acerca a ella una perrita shikoku inu de apenas un años que le lame la mejilla divertido.

-Jajajajajaja, ya… ya me voy a levantar, ya-dice divertida levantándose-jejejeje buenos días Aimi- acariciándole la cabeza

La perrita ladra divertida, Naomy lentamente se levanta para irse al baño y verse en el espejo. Se había transformado en una bella joven que en un mes cumplirá 18 años, es exactamente idéntica a su madre, pero la gente dice que ella se ve más llena de vida que ella. Aunque ella le dolía pero sabía que tenían razón.

Se da un rápido baño para después se pone un uniforme para irse a la escuela

-Buenos días familia-dice viendo la foto de sus padres y hermano

Rápidamente se prepara el desayuno y le sirve comida a su perrita.

-Parece que hoy será un gran día-dice viendo la ventana- Itadakimasu- comenzando a comer –ay…sabe algo raro-dice un poco asqueada-que raro… me lo serví tal y como me gusta-dice confundida pero decide no tomarle mucha importancia y prende la televisión para despues volver a comer-wow… ahora me sabe bueno, que raro.-confundida

-Se ha reportado un clima no muy helado pero es preferible usar un saco ya que el frio del invierno llegara muy pronto en Tokyo, mientras que…

Naomy no presta atención a la televisión ya que saca un cuaderno, lo abre y saca una pluma.

 _Querida familia_

 _No puedo creer que hace meses se cumplieron tres años desde que se fueron, quiero que sepan que los extraño mucho y me gustaría que estuviesen conmigo pronto en mi graduación que será en dos semanas, estoy muy emocionada que en cuanto termine la preparatoria me iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar._

 _Espero que recuerden que dos días después de mi graduación me voy a casar con Takenaga, aun estamos preparando todo, incluso mi tía Naoko me está ayudando, aunque me gustaría que ustedes pudiesen ayudarme, aunque de seguro que tu papa estaría amenazando a mi novio como siempre lo hacías con cualquier chico que se me acercara._

Naomy suspira con tristeza ya que aun no podía creer que habían pasado tres años desde que perdió a su familia. Sabía bien que su padre lo había asesinado a su madre y hermano, aunque eso quería negarlo. Recuerda exactamente el día que se entero como si fuese ayer.

 **Flash Back**

 _-Tadaima tía-dice Naomy regresando de la escuela_

 _-_ _Okaerinasai, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunta su tía Naoko mientras revisaba se levantaba del sillón dejando los papeles para recibirla._

 _Naoko es la hermana menor de su madre, tiene su mismo color de pelo y ojos, ella era una mujer que trabaja en una de las oficinas importantes de Tokyo y es muy diferente a su hermana ya que ella no es timida y se atreve a hacer las cosas de frente._

 _-Muy bien, ¿A ti como te fue en el trabajo?_

 _-Bien, tendré una firma de contrato en tres días-dice abrazándola- por suerte no tuve tanto trabajo que me dejaron salir de la oficina para venir a comer, la comida esta casi lista. Deja tus cosas y ponte cómoda_

 _-Sí, ¿Ya llamaron mis padres o Toshio?_

 _-No… los llame como me pediste pero nada_

 _-Qué raro, hace cuatro días que no me llaman ni ellos me contestan cuando les llamo… tía… ¿Crees que algo les paso?-pregunta preocupada_

 _-No, claro que no… no te preocupes, seguramente paso algo y pronto te llamaran-dice Naoko que trataba de no mostrar su preocupación ya que también se le hacía raro que su hermana y su familia no llamaran como lo hacían todos los días._

 _-Sabes que tía, voy a llamarlos-dice acercándose al teléfono_

 _-Claro, iré a revisar la comida-dice yéndose-si contestan dile a tu madre que aun me debe ese pastel de manzana que me prometió la semana pasada-dice divertida_

 _-Lo hare-dice divertida marcando_

 _Naomy espera impaciente que alguien le conteste y de nuevo contesta la contestadora_

 _-Mama, papa… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no llaman?, ya me esto preocu…_

 _-Bueno-contesta un hombre_

 _-Hola… ¿Quién habla?_

 _-¿Usted es familiar de la familia Saeki?_

 _-Soy su hija ¿Quién ha…_

 _-¿Quién es?-pregunta Naoko acercándose_

 _-Un hombre está hablando por el teléfono de mi casa-dice asustada_

 _-Dámelo- quitándole el teléfono-Bueno-dice seriamente-si… ¿Un detective?-pregunta confundida-si Kayako es mi hermana ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta preocupada y su expresión camba drásticamente a espanto-No… no, no ¡NO!-grita soltando su teléfono soltando lagrimas-No… hermanita no-llorando_

 _-Tía… tía ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta aterrada_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ese día jamás lo podrá olvidar, fue el peor de su vida al enterarse que su padre en un ataque de ira asesino a su madre, hermanito y hasta su mascota para después suicidarse. Siempre había pensado, incluso todos que si ella no se hubiese ido a vivir con su tía seguramente estaría muerta.

Desde ese día su tía la tuvo bajo su custodia ya que sabía que su abuela que no conoce pero había escuchado que no está en condiciones para cuidarla, ella la ha criado, dándole el amor que necesitaba.

Claro que no pudo ser tan feliz como una chica quisiera, ya que no solo perdió a su familia, si no que sabía que ellos no se habían ido por completo. Ella a veces los veía en sus sueños, los sentía incluso sabe de las muertes de la gente que entra a esa casa. Ya han muerto los que se estaban encargando del caso, incluso saben de un profesor que mi madre de vez en cuando saludaba y murió al día siguiente.

Desde ese día en esa casa han ocurrido cosas terribles que la mayoría desean ignora, su tía le conto historias de cosas sobrenaturales y que sabía que eso ocurrida en ese lugar, estaba maldita, su familia se habían convertido en fantasmas vengativos que mataban a todo aquel que entraba al lugar donde murieron. Su tía ya había entrado a esa casa para recoger las pertenencias de su hermana y Naomy entro para recoger sus cosas, la de su hermano y padre. Pero por alguna razón la maldición jamás les ha afectado a ellas. Naoko solo entro una vez, Naomy muchas y aun sigue con vida. Es como si su familia no quisiera lastimarla pero ella quería que ellos pararan y además salvar a todos lo que podía. Aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Hace meses se había mudado cerca de una preparatoria, las mejores de Tokyo y que también está cerca de donde antes era su casa. Su tía le rento una pequeña pero bonita casa porque sabía que ya era lo suficientemente responsable para vivir sola y así aprenda para lo que le espera en el futuro y mas para cuando se case. En su cumpleaños 17 le regalo a Aimi para que le hiciera compañía y que tuviera una amiga ya que tiene pocas ya que casi todo Tokyo sabe lo que le paso a su familia.

Aimi ladra con fuerza sacándola de sus pensamientos y observa que le queda media hora para ir a la escuela

-¡AY NO!-grita levantándose yendo a dejar el plato al lavadero-¡Ya va a llegar por mi! ¡Tengo examen!-dice aterrada-gracias por despertarme Aimi

Aimi corre hacia la puerta, saca los zapatos escolares del armario frente al escalón, en eso se escucha una el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose. Aimi ladra con fuerza.

-¡Ya voy!-dice acercándose rápidamente con la mochila dejando las pantuflas para ponerse los zapatos-gracias Aimi-dice abriendo la puerta

Aimi sale corriendo rápidamente para recibir a un apuesto joven japonés de 19 años de cabellos negros que le llega hasta debajo de las orejas, ojos azul oscuros, chaqueta de piel negra, camisa roja, pantalón y botas negras. El chico se quita el casco tranquilo para ser recibido por Aimi

-Jajajaja buenos días pequeña-dice acariciándole la cabeza-espero que mama ya esté lista porque después me culpa de sus cosas.

-¡TE OI!-grita Naomy acercándose

-Ups-dice divertido-Hola nena-besándole los labios

-Hola, ¿Listo para tu examen?-pregunta sonriendo

-Sí, apenas dormí anoche… bueno vámonos-dándole otro casco

-Bien, entra a casa Aimi y cuídala- dice besándole la cabeza

Aimi ladra para después irse a la casa para entrar por la parte trasera, Naomy se sube la motocicleta y lo abraza de la cintura, Takenaga espera a que este lista y después arranca a todo lo que da la motocicleta.

-Adivina que hice

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta Naomy divertida

-Tú adivina-dice divertido

-Aaammmm ya se, Akira Toriyama hará otra manga de Dr. Slump

-No, pero espero que haga otro de Dragon Ball-dice Takenaga divertido-pero no es eso, no tiene que ver con mangas

-Yo prefiero Arale, ok me rindo-divertida-¿Qué sucede?

-Que te parecería estudiar con tu novio en Chicago

-¿Qué?... ¡NO!-dice emocionándose-¡TE ACEPTARON!

-Si

-¡AMOR!-dice Naomy abrazándolo con fuerza causando que por perdiera un poco el equilibrio de la moto-¡AY!

-Tranquila-dice recuperando el equilibrio-todo bajo control, no queremos que uno de nosotros termine viudo antes de la boda ¿Verdad?

-Jejejeje lo siento, ay mi amor… que buenas noticias, yo aun no sé si seré aceptada

-Claro que lo serás, espere para que te graduaras para irnos juntos a la universidad, no me iré sin ti-dice sonriendo- además… pero aun así debo termina mi servicio en el centro de seguridad social, además le debo dinero a Yoko

-Lo terminaras, espero que Yoko esté libre esta tarde para el cumpleaños de Mayumi

-Claro, sabes que ella no se lo perdería ante nada-dice estacionándose frente a la escuela-y, su majestad, llegamos.

-Jejejeje chistoso-dice Naomy bajándose pero de pronto se siente mareada que casi se cae

-¡Noemy!-dice Takenaga agarrándola-Naomy ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… si… estoy bien-dice recobrándose poco a poco-no sé que me paso

-Has estado así hace una semana, ¿Segura que no quieres ir al doctor?

-Descuida, estoy bien… mis padres y hermanos me están cuidando y seguro que no querrán que me vaya pronto

-Cierto, bueno ya me voy-dice dándole un beso rápido-te cuidas, paso por ti a la salida ya que tenemos una boda que seguir preparando

-Te espero-dice besándolo-nos vemos

Takenaga le da otro beso y se va rápidamente en su moto dejándola.

-¡Naomy!-grita una chica de su edad de cabello castaño medio agarrado hasta los hombros acercándose

-Kaori hola

-Estudiaste para el examen, yo solo un poco-dice yéndose con ella al edificio

-También, no me pude concentrar mucho

-¿Otra vez te mareaste?-pregunta preocupada

-Algo

-Naomy, creo que debes ir al doctor

-No, estoy bien… creo que es algo que comi-dice tranquila

-Bien, pero prométeme que a la próxima que te sientas mal quieras o no te llevo al doctor-dice amenazante

-Ok, te lo prometo… pero vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde-dice entrando al edifico

* * *

 **Centro de seguridad social**

\- Ohayougozaimasu-saluda Takenaga entrando al lugar

\- Ohayougozaimasu Takenaga-dice la secretaria sonriendo

-Takenaga, al fin llegas ¿Has visto a Yoko?-pregunta Alex acercándose

-No, no eh sabido de ella desde ayer ¿Por?-pregunta confundido

-No ah llegado a trabajar y debe de cuidar a la señora Emma Williams-dice mostrándole la foto de la mujer

-¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarla?-pregunta mientras la veía

-No, ya mande a alguien, a Karen Davis ¿Sabes quién es?

-No hablo mucho con ella pero si se quien es-dice tranquilo-bueno, iré a trabajar, quiero desocuparme para irme con mi prometida mas tarde a ver lo de la boda

-Sí, ya casi es-dice Alex sonriendo-tienes suerte, Naomy es maravillosa, difícil de encontrar

-Y única-dice Takenaga subiendo las escaleras.


	3. Problemas

**Lamento la demora, eh tenido algunos problemas pero ya están solucionándose**

 **Sin más que decir a leer**

* * *

-El video maldito, que tontería- dice Kaori saliendo del salón con Naomy

-A mi me asusto-dice Naomy colgándose la mochila

-Matarte siete días después de que la veas… vaya advertencia, ahora por eso están dejando de hacer VHS por DVD-dice entrando a la cafetería

-Yo ya tengo suficiente con tres fantasmas que hacen eso pero por entrar a la casa-dice Naomy agarrando una charola

-Sí, tus padres, hermano y… ¿Que no son cuatro contando a tu gato?-pregunta confundida poniéndose detrás de ella en la fila.

-Cierto lo olvide, cuatro contando con Mar-dice con tristeza- ni mi gato pudo salvarse de mi padre

-Deja de pensar en eso… ojala te pudiera decir que están en un mundo mejor pero… por desgracia no-dice Kaori con tristeza

-No te preocupes… no eh ido a ver esa casa en meses, los exámenes y mis deberes me han tenido muy ocupada que apenas tengo tiempo para ver mi boda, estar con Takenaga, contigo, ocuparme de mi pequeña schnauzer Eimi y lo importante… de mi-dice agarrando fruta- ojala siga en venta porque nadie es tan tonto para venderla

-También eso espero, ¿Por qué no compras tú la casa?-pregunta confundida

-Porque los bienes raíces y los abogados dicen que no es conveniente tener una casa donde mi familia fue asesinada-dice agarrando jugo y una chica agarra uno rápidamente y se aleja viéndola asustada-y por el cual todo Tokyo me tiene miedo-dice yéndose a una mesa

-Mi familia no te tiene miedo, tu familia política no te tiene miedo, Takenaga no te tiene miedo, Eimi no te tiene miedo y yo no tengo miedo- sentándose frente a ella-así que, no todo Tokio te teme

-Aaaammmm tu abuelo me tiene miedo-dice Naomy enarcando la ceja

-Sí, pero mi familia sabe que para sobrevivir jamás debemos ir a tu antigua casa y nunca nos acercamos ni siquiera a esa cuadra, nos mantenemos lejos-dice tranquila

-Es mejor así-dice Naomy comiendo-no sé cómo le hare pero te juro que comprare esa casa para que nadie vuelva a… ¡Ay!-agarrándose el vientre adolorida

-¡¿Qué tienes?!-pregunta Kaori preocupada

-No se… de pronto sentí un dolor extraño-dice dejándolo de sentir poco a poco-y… se esta yendo

-Ahora si… saliendo de aquí nos vamos a una clínica para que te revisen-dice Kaori de forma autoritaria

-Kaori, no es na…

-No me hagas llamar a Takenaga y a tu tía, recuerda que tengo sus teléfonos-dice de forma amenazante

-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio-dice rendida

-También te quiero-dice divertida- tranquila, seguramente debes tener algún gusano y es mejor que te revisen para que te lo puedan quitar

-Si… creo que tienes razón, estoy harta de estos mareos-dice agarrándose la frente

-Hola-dice una chica americana rubia y ojos azules que se acerca junto con una chica local-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿Que tu eres la hija del hombre que asesino a tu madre, hermano e incluso a su mascota para después suicidarse?-pregunta interesada

-¿Y que después se convirtieron en fantasmas asesinos?-pregunta la chica japonesa emocionada

-Vámonos Kaori-dice levantarse rápidamente molesta llevándose su lonche

-Se nota que tienen respeto hacia los demás-dice Kaori molesta hacia las chicas para después seguir a su amiga

-Pero que carácter-dice la rubia cruzando los brazos

* * *

 **Centro de seguridad social**

-Moshi, Moshi-contesta Takenaga su teléfono-ah… hola Mayumi… no, no eh visto a Yoko desde ayer ¿Por qué?-pregunta confundido-… ¿Ya preguntaste en su casa?... tampoco sabe, que raro… mira, seguramente está ocupada cuidado a la señora que no tiene tiempo para regresarte las llamadas… si, te prometo que más tarde la llamare, bueno, adiós-colgando- eso esta raro-dice guardando su teléfono-ah, Alex-acercándose a él-una amiga llamo y me pregunto por Yoko, al parecer nadie ni siquiera su familia sabe donde esta

-Dios-dice preocupándose

-Pero creo que está ocupada por cuidar a la señora Emma Williams que…

-Takenaga… ¿Acaso olvidaste que envié a alguien más a cuidarla?

-Ay no-dice Takenaga comenzando a preocuparse porque realmente olvido ese detalle

-Tratare de localizarla, no digas esto a nadie que no quiero pánico-dice yéndose

-De acuerdo-dice Takenaga preocupado-será mejor que ni se lo diga a Naomy-dice volviendo a revisar el papeleo

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **Clínica: ClinicBy**

-Andando-dice Kaori jalando a Naomy

-Ya voy, ya voy-dice viendo con algo de miedo la clínica ya que jamás le ha gustado las clínicas y hospitales

-Buenas tardes-dice Kaori a una enfermera en la recepción- vinimos para que mi amiga se haga unos análisis para que vea que tiene, a estado algo malita

-Claro-dice la enfermera amablemente-por favor de llenar aquí sus datos-dándole una hoja con pluma- necesitaremos prueba de orina-dándole un frasco-a y se le necesitara sacar sangre

-¿Sangre?-dice Naomy dejando la pluma-no, sangre no gracia-alejándose

-¡Naomy!-dice Kaori agarrándola

-Es necesario-dice la enfermera divertida ya que no es la primera vez que ve eso

-¡Naomy!... no sea infantil jajajaja-divertida regresándola- ¿Le temes a las inyecciones?

-Bien que sabes-dice Naomy

-Llena la información o llamare a una de las dos personas que te obligaran a hacerlo

-Ok, ok-de mala gana-¿Y si me caigo?-viéndola

-No te preocupes, yo te sostendré-dice Kaori viéndola

-¿Si me desmayo?-pregunta tratando de salvarse

-Te atrapo, ya Naomy llénalo

-Y me pasara algodoncito con alcohol para despertarme

-te echare todo el frasco encima si es necesario

-Ay pero que tierna-dice Naomy llenando la hoja

-Lo sé-dice divertida

* * *

 **Centro de seguridad social**

Takenaga estaba guardando las tres últimas carpetas por llenar a su mochila ya que en un minuto será su hora de salida.

-Hola Alex, ya será mi hora de salida así que me llevare estas carpetas para revisar en mi casa y las traeré mañana

-Está bien Takenaga, yo iré a ver a Karen en casa de los Williams, salúdame a Naomy-dice yéndose

-Lo hare-agarrando su mochila-nos ve…

-¡TAKENAGA!-grita un joven japonés de su edad de cabello castaño

-Ah… Shidō hola-viéndolo

-Lo conseguí-dice extendiéndole dos mangas- otras tomas de la Death Note, dos para ti y dos para mi

-¡WOW!... ¡Unos de mis Mangas favoritos!, ¡Gracias!-dice guardándolos con emoción

-Oye, los chicos y yo saldremos a comer ¿Quieres venir?

-No gracias amigo, quede con Naomy-dice tranquilo

-Cierto la boda, te nos casas amigo… pero… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella?-pregunta sorprendido- entiendo que sea hermosa y única pero… su familia… son…

-Te recuerdo que mi familia tienen el mismo caso… el templo donde mis abuelos fueron asesinados-dice Takenaga sin verlo

-Cierto… ambos tienen fantasmas en su familia-dice apenado- lo siento

-No te preocupes-dice Takenaga sonriendo- ambos nos entendemos perfectamente además… nos amamos y estamos seguros que queremos estar juntos

-Al menos encontraste a la indicada, espero encontrar una para mi pronto

-Lo harás amigo, oyes… aprovechando ¿Has sabido algo de Yoko?

-No… me dijo que me llamaría para ir a verla en casa de los Williams para que le devolviera unos libros que me prestó pero perdí la hoja donde me lo apunto, me lo podrías pasar porque quiero ir a preguntar a esa familia sobre ella

-Claro-dice Takenaga abriendo su mochila- un momento, aquí guarde el folder-buscándolo-aquí esta-sacándolo- Emma Williams, aquí dice que vive en el barrio de Nerima en…-leyendo de nuevo la dirección espantándose

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunta viéndolo

-En la casa de los padres de Naomy-espantando

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta quitándole el folder- No… no puede ser, esa casa esta…

-¡Vamos!... ¡Tenemos que ir por Naomy ella puede pararlos!-agarrando su mochila para irse corriendo

-¡ESPERAME!


	4. La Desgracia y la Impotencia

**Centro Comercial Namba Walk**

-Bueno, no todo salió como planeaba mi día, pero este adorno para el pastel es perfecto-dice Naomy emocionada- ¿Podrías guardarlo en tu mochila?

-Claro-dice Kaori metiéndolo en su mochila- así Takenaga no lo vea

-Jajajaja puede que lo haya pagado, pero debe verlo en la boda-dice sonriendo

-Bueno, solo espero que cuando lleguen los resultados pasado mañana de tus análisis sepamos qué es lo que tienes y que no sea nada grave por lo de la boda-dice Kaori sonriendo- ahora a irnos a la fiesta de Mayumi

-Aun no te perdono por esos análisis-dice Naomy cruzando los brazos-pero es cierto, hay que irnos o de seguro los demás se comerán toda la comi…ah… -sacando su celular que vibraba-es Takenaga… hola amor-contestando coqueta- sí, estoy con Kaori po… -lentamente se asustaba- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Voy para allá! -colgando

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta confundida

-Al parecer alguien vive en la casa de mis padres, y alguien del Centro de Seguridad Social está cuidando a alguien-dice Naomy comenzando a caminar rápidamente

-Ay por Dios-dice Kaori siguiéndola- ¡Espera, voy contigo!

* * *

 **Barrio Nerima**

Shidō y Takenaga rápidamente llegan corriendo a la casa de los Williams pero se detienen al ver a la policía rodeando la casa.

-Ay no-dice Shidō impactado

Takenaga se acerca para ver más de cerca

-Lo siento, no puede pasar-dice un oficial tapando el paso

-Escuchen, deben de salir de esa casa, ¿Acaso no sabe quiénes vivían antes? -pregunta Takenaga preocupado

-Es solo una leyenda urbana, así que atrás o me veré la pena de arrestarlo-dice un policía

-No es leyenda, es real… mi novia era hija de esa familia

\- ¿De los Williams? -pregunta el oficial

-De los Saeki

-Ah, la chica del padre asesino y suicida, mira niño lo de los fantasmas es solo un rumor, no es real o si no ya todos estaríamos muertos-dice el oficial

-Takenaga-dice Alex saliendo de la casa

\- ¡Alex! -dice sorprendido

-Takenaga, Shidō- acercándose a ambos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues… ¿Qué paso? -pregunta Takenaga preocupado

-Hubo una especie de ataque, la señora Emma Williams falleció y Karen esta en shock-dice Alex preocupado- Su hijo y su esposa están desaparecidos

-Ay no-dice Takenaga preocupado

-Y lo peor… aquí está la bicicleta de Yoko - dice Alex con tristeza

Takenaga cierra los ojos de tristeza y coraje mientras que Shidō retrocede asustado

\- ¡Takenaga! -grita Naomy acercándose a el

-Naomy-dice abrazándola con fuerza

\- Takenaga, Shifo-dice Kaori viéndolos

\- ¡Es Shidō! -dice cruzando los brazos molesto

-Es mejor Shifo- dice divertida

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! -pregunta Naomy viendo a la policía- Hola Alex

-Hola Naomy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esta era mi casa-dice Naomy aterrada

\- ¿Aquí vivías? -pregunta Alex sorprendido

\- ¡Si!

En eso unos paramédicos saca a Karen, una joven americana de piel blanca, rubia y ojos verdes quien estaba totalmente traumatizada por lo sucedido, mientras era llevada hacia una ambulancia ella gira un poco la vista y mira a Naomy quien también volteo a verla, en cuanto Karen la vio se aterro que los paramédicos tuvieron que darle tranquilizante en cuanto subió a la ambulancia.

-Ahí va Karen, la encontré muy mal, apenas puede hablar… esta aterrada-dice Alex preocupado viendo como la ambulancia se aleja- llamare a su novio- alejándose

-Se aterro en cuanto te vio-dice Kaori

-Debió de ver a mi madre-dice en voz baja asustada

-Señorita-dice un oficial acercándose a ella- el Detective Nakagawa quiere hablar con usted-dándole el paso

-Cla… Claro-dice Naomy tratando de calmarse y voltea a ver a su novio y amigos- espérenme aquí, no entren a la casa-dice seriamente antes de seguir al oficial

-No te preocupes que aquí estoy muy bien-dice Shidō rápidamente

-Miedoso-dice Kaori viéndolo con burla

-Entonces entra tu -dice molesto

-Ni loca- dándole la espalda

Naomy sigue el oficial hasta llegar hacia la casa, al entrar comienza a ver su alrededor, empieza a tener muchos recuerdos cuando vivía con su familia, alegre, feliz como toda una familia normal.

- _Vamos Naomy, papa nos llevara al desfile-dice Toshio emocionado_

 _\- ¡Espérenme! -grita Naomy divertida_

-Señorita-dice un hombre de edad media acercándose a ella- buenas noches, soy el detective Nakagawa, él es el detective Igarashi, mi asistente

-Hola- saluda Naomy y él saluda con la cabeza

\- ¿Usted es hija de los Saeki?, la familia que… vivió hace tiempo en esta casa-dice Nakagawa

-Si

-Sí, te vi hace años cuando fuiste a dar declaraciones con tu tía a uno de mis compañeros… jamás pude darte el pésame por tu perdida- dice Nakagawa un poco tranquilo

-Gracias-dice tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-Ahora, sin ofenderla, pero… ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? -pregunta seriamente

-La que cuidaba a la madre del hombre que vive en esta casa… es mi amiga, trabaja junto con mi prometido

\- ¿Conoce a la señorita Yoko? -pregunta Igarashi

-Sí, Yoko Maki… es mi amiga desde hace dos años

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? -pregunta Nakagawa

-Antier en la tarde en una comida, se supone que hoy nos juntaríamos para irnos a la casa de una amiga que cumple años-dice Naomy preocupada- ¿La han encontrado?

-Aun no… ni a la pareja que vive en esta casa, la madre del señor Williams fue encontrada muerta y la que la cuidaba, la señorita Davis está en estado de shock-dice Nakagawa y Naomy cierra los ojos de tristeza- ¿Sabe algo?

-No, ni siquiera conocía a esa familia ni conozco a la … chica Karen

-¿Segura? -pregunta Igarashi no muy convencido

-Escuche… no eh entrado a esta casa desde que saque mis pertenencias para irme con mi tía hace años-dice Naomy un poco enojada- vine aquí porque mi prometido me llamo, si quieren confirmarlo háblenle, pero fuera de esta casa, no quiero que entre- viéndolo seriamente

\- ¿Por qué no quiere que entre? -pregunta Igarashi

-No saben el error que cometieron al vender esta casa y que ustedes y la policía estén aquí dentro-dice Naomy seriamente

El detective Nakagawa la mira ya que sabe de qué habla mientras que su asistente la mira confundido ya que no tiene idea de lo que habla.

-Muy bien, ¿Se puede saber dónde estuvo el día de hoy? -pregunta Igarashi

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunta confundida

-Porque vi como la señorita Davis se aterro mucho al verla, es como si usted estuviera involucrada-dice Igarashi

\- ¡Claro que no!, si quieren pruebas estuve en la escuela… aquí pueden ver el símbolo-dice mostrando la insignia de su uniforme- y segundo saliendo de ahí fue a la ClinicBy a la fuerza para hacerme análisis porque me eh sentido mal y no quiero que mi prometido lo sepa… y tercera, estuve en el Centro Comercial Namba Walk comprando algo para la boda- dice sacando el ticket de su bolso- aquí tiene- dándoselo- puede ver la hora, ¿Cómo pude estar en dos lugares a la vez?, además ese centro comercial está a media hora de aquí

-Cierto-dice Nakagawa devolviéndole el ticket- bien, pero de todas formas apúnteme su teléfono por si necesitamos información

-Como diga-dice Naomy agarrando la libera y apuntándolo

-Detective Nakagawa -dice un oficial acercándose- nos acaban de informar de otra persona muerta en otro barrio, al parecer se trata de Suzuki san, el hombre que le vendió esta casa a los Williams- Naomy se queda escuchando la plática aterrada- sé que no es nuestra zona, pero… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Que el operativo de allá nos estén informando-dice Nakagawa y voltea a ver a Naomy- es todo señorita, por favor no salga de la ciudad

-Se los dije-dice Naomy dándole el cuaderno- no debieron entrar a esta casa- alejándose, pero se detiene cerca de la puerta y mira el espejo donde mira la imagen de su madre detrás de ella, suspira y sale de la casa y se dirige hacia donde están Takenaga y los demás

-¿Qué te dijeron? -pregunta Takenaga preocupado

-Llama a Mayumi, dile que… no me siento bien que… no podré ir a su fiesta

-Claro, dudo que yo pueda ir… vamos, te llevare a casa, Shidō lleva a Kaori a casa-dice alejándose con Naomy

-Ya que-dice de mala gana

-Ah, pero que caballeroso-dice Kaori ofendida

Sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se diese cuenta una silueta oscura pero femenina los mira desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa.

* * *

 **Keiyu Hospital**

Karen lentamente abre los ojos y ve que está en la cama de un hospital, mira a su alrededor hasta que encuentra a su novio Doug quien estaba sentado en una silla, voltea a verla y al ver que despertó sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy-dice sentándose a lado de ella acariciándole el cabello y le agarra la mano- tu jefe me dijo lo que paso… lo lamento

-Yo no estoy segura de que paso-dice confundida

-Una mujer anciana murió mientras dormía, es triste, pero…

-Eso es lo que ellos dijeron-dice Karen demasiado confundida ya que eso no era lo que recordaba, aunque no sabía lo que realmente sucedió ya que todo fue demasiado rápido- en esa casa… hay algo malo

Ambos se miran por unos segundos y vuelven a abrazarse ya que ella lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Ya, tranquila-dice tratando de calmarla

* * *

Aimi rápidamente corre hacia la puerta al escuchar el ruido de la motocicleta de Takenaga, sale por su puesta y corre hacia ellos emocionada

-Hola Aimi-dice Takenaga cargando a Naomy- oye tranquila que ella te necesita ahora- caminando hacia la casa siendo seguidos por la perrita

Takenaga abre la puerta y con mucho cuidado la lleva hasta su cuarto y la acuesta con delicadeza en su cama

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunta Takenaga sentándose a su lado.

-Si me hubieran dejado comprar esa casa… de seguro-dice Naomy con mucha tristeza-… de seguro esa familia y Yoko estan…

-Oye, amor tranquila-dice Takenaga agarrándole con delicadeza la mejilla- no fue tu culpa, Yoko una vez me dijo que enfretara un reto en una casa... seguramente sabia que esa era tu casa pero como ella no cree en fantasmas se atrevio a ir- dice con tristeza- amor, lamento no haberte dicho pero yo no sabia que era en tu casa -Naomy cierra los ojos mas fuertes- Naomy... tu tratas de salvar a la gente, pero… por desgracia no todo se puede, solo podemos rezar que los que entraron a la casa tengan una muerte rápida y sin dolor y que Yoko no haya sufrido

-Les eh dicho que paren, pero por más que les pido no me escuchan

-No tienen opción… murieron de una forma llena de dolor, ira y pena que terminaron siendo lo que son… tú no tienes la culpa

-Pero… de todas maneras me siento culpable-dice limpiándose las lagrimas

Aimi se sube a la cama y se va a los brazos de Naomy quien rápidamente la abraza

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? -Naomy asiente rápidamente- llamare a mis padres para avisarle, no tardo- dice saliendo del cuarto

-Yoko… perdóname-dice Naomy llorando- perdóname

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **El apellido de Yoko lo tome de la actriz que la interpreta ya que nunca es mencionado en la película y además se llaman igual**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **adios**


End file.
